


Judulnya nanti (English translation)

by Lolane



Series: Judulnya nanti (aka im not having idea for the title yet) [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: English version of my work "Judulnya nanti"Title may changed if i have a better idea later on.English is not my main languange and it's not beta read either so i apologies if the words are weird and not making any sense.Summary (so far)Izuru meet a little boy that were hiding inside a box.The boy then asked to get home.And so, he decided to get out from his room for the first time.
Series: Judulnya nanti (aka im not having idea for the title yet) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059323
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Judulnya nanti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839734) by [Lolane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane). 



> This is the half translations of my work and half re writing to better to looked at (since i wrote the first one on my phone)  
> the story may not had any difference at all, but do expect few little changes than the original one.

To put it simply, I don’t know what exactly happened too.  
My everyday life is boring.  
Everything is boring.  
But this is not something that I could predicted once.

In front of me there a box. No, not an ordinary box.  
A moved box that would reveal the kid inside it.

“GYAAAHHHH!!!” The kid scream.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“DONT GET NEAR ME!!!” he is scream in panic.

Huh? What happened? Who is this kid?

”Who are you?” scream the kid.  
”I could ask you the same. Who are you?” I reversing the kid ask.

’ck’ I could hear the kid is sulking, but then he turn around.  
”My name is Hajime Hinata and who you are mister?”  
”I was called Izuru Kamukura”  
”Called?.. huh? Thats weird!!” laugh the kid.  
”Anyway, why did you ended up here? You are not one of those doctors arent you?”  
“Huh? Noo…! Of course not! Uh.. in fact I actually forgot why did I am here anyway….” answer Hajime shyly.

What?  
I couldn’t help but face-plaming at this kid.

“Then why did you can *ended* in that box?”  
Hajime looking at me sharply.

“So, what would you now?”  
”I don’t know… get out?”

Get out? Interesting. I smiled a little.

“What if I don’t wanted to go out then?” I asked him teasingly.  
Hajime face dropped, as he is shocked. Of course.  
“But I couldn’t get in this for long. I need to go home immediately” He said almost begging.  
“Why?”  
”My parents would get worried!”  
“And then?”  
”Huh? What?? “ now Hajime looking at me as he is almost like he is going to cry.

Don’t look at me like that, I’m not a bad person.. as I took a short sigh.

“Fine.. let’s get out!” I said as Hajime cheered a little.

Just a little problem, I actually *never* leave my room ever. I guess it’s the time then to do a little exploration. I would just leave this kid to the police and let police bring this kid home.

“So big bro, just where are we exactly…” ask Hajime.

You’re the one who asked..

“My room”  
“ No, not that.. I meant the basement your room in”  
“This is in basement?”  
Once again Hajime just looking me weirdly. I rolled my eyes and took another sigh as I held Hajime hand.  
”Let’s just get out already” finally I said.  
“Ok!” cheered Hajime, as we both walked to getting out from my room for the first time.


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet Ryota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always it's not even beta read  
> and i apologies of the error (im not the english speaker)  
> and somehow i feel like im making Izuru salty  
> im sorry

Getting out room is somehow is feel anticlimatic as it.  
There are no guard,  
No researchers,  
No doctors,  
Nobody is stopping us and we could easily get out the room.

I wonder is it because I were expecting something to be happend??.

We both walk around until we found a big fountain.  
Hajime were jumping happily, as like a kid on his age.

”Looks big bro, the fountain! It’s so big!!” he scream excited.  
“..yeah” as I eye-ing Hajime that running around the fountain.

He then stopped and sudddenly his body is shaking, frozing in fear.  
”What happend?” I ask him.

In front of us, there are weeping man crying over female body. Another questinable things to add on what-the-fuck happened on this particular day. Not that I complain tho.

“Im sorry, Chiaki… It’s all my fault, MY FAULT” weep the man.  
“excuse me, bi-big bro… is the big sis is really is she really is… die?” 

The weeping man, then look around. Reliazing our existence.  
“Huh?” he cried out.  
”Uh, big bro.. hello…?” Hajime awkwardly said Hello.  
“Youuuu!!!!” Scream the weeping man.  
”Huh? Mee?? Am I doing wrong?” ask Hajime confused. The kid starting to cry again.  
“No, Not you kid! The person beside you! You Izuru!” scream the weeping man as he is pointing to me.  
”Me?”  
“If not because of you. Chiaki would still be alive!!”  
“Excuse me, but I don’t even know you and Chiaki. Let alone have any clue of why did you know my name. I don’t even tell you yet!” I backed up.  
“Big bro.. are you a bad person?” Hajime is then now asking me this.

God, why did somehow we get into this kind of situation?

“Tell me your name first!” I increasing my voice.  
“No!” he is screaming angrily.  
”Big bro, tell me your name please… I don’t know how to addressing you since I were surrounded you know…” Now Hajime is joined our conversation.

The weeping man took a breath, before he is clamly saying his name aloud.  
“My name is Ryota Mitarai”

Seriously…

“Big bro Ryota, you said its were big bro Izuru fault.. why is that? Also I am Hajime anyway” ask Hajime slowly.  
“Hajime, get away from that man right away!!” as he is trying to grab Hajime’s hand.  
”Why??” I asked impatient as I hold Hajime so he wont get dragged by Ryota.  
”You are monster!!!!” now Ryota is dragging harder.  
“ow ouch ouch” screaming Hajime in pain.

Huh, what the hell… I literally just getting out my room after this kid appeared in front of me and asking me home. I feel like my brain wanted to stop thinking at the moment due the certain absurdness that happened today.

“And why did I am a monster anyway?”  
“Ugh.. big bro Ryota, big bro Izuru… ca- can you both let go of my hands?”  
I released my pull as Hajime then falls down along side Ryota.

“ouch…ouchh” sulk Ryota.  
“Don’t worry, im fine” Declared Hajime, “beside, big bro Ryota why did you call big bro Izuru is a monster? He is helping me to get home”

To be honest you dragged me, Hajime and I don’t have anything to do so yeah I just wanted to drive away my boredom.

“Huuhh?? huhh?? Hajime don’t tell me you don’t know about who is this guy?” Ryota is looking at Hajime with disbelief.  
“To be fair, I don’t know by myself too why” I said.

Now Ryota is looking at both at me deeply in disbelief.

Well this is awkward.


	3. ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided to get out Hope Peak Academy after burying Chiaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning not beta-read and writen directly on this site, aka i have no save or draft...  
> Pray for me...

After quick brief from Hajime.  
Ryota seems to be calmed.

“So you are Izuru Kamukura?” he asked.

“So, it seems…” I told him.

“Anyway, big bro Ryota what do you meant with those? And also, who is Junko and Chiaki?”

As expected from kid this age. But Hajime seems had more curiosity than ordinary kid of his age.

“First, I wanted to apologize of attacking you both. So you see…. she is….. Chiaki” said Ryota as he is pointing toward the dead women.

“It’s all happened because Junko Enoshima is released a secret of this academy. The Izuru Kamukura Project. A project under this school founder name”

“ … the Izuru Kamukura project? Wait do you know about this big bro Izuru?” Hajime looking at me.

“Same to you, I just knew about this too…” I replied fast. Does this meant that’s I’m…..

“Honestly my knowledge about this project almost none. I know who you are because Junko had your photo showed to everyone. I knew you are Izuru Kamukura. But-”

“I don’t know who she were… Hajime and I just leave meet on my room and we both just quit the room shortly after” I told Ryota and Hajime is shake his head in agreement.

Ryota looked up to us.

“Actually I did helped Junko in her propaganda… no, it’s begin with Chiaki and I were investigating her first and her twin is held Chiaki on hostage I have to do somthing to save her I-” Ryota start trembeling hard.  
”I- I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” Ryota then crying.

I tried to hold Ryota but Hajime is faster and he is then hugging Ryota and caressed his shoulder.

“It’s fine big bro, you said she is held hostage isnt? You have no choice for that, right?” said Hajime calming Ryota.

I feel like a mosquitos repellant here. I wanted to leave them be but Hajime is saying again.

“let’s bury big sis Chiaki, at least give her last respect than just left her like that”

“yeah, you are right…” Ryota agreeing Hajime.

“Big bro Izuru can you helped us too?” asked Hajime

“Why me?”

“Because, you are taller than us and you are strong!”

I rolled my eyes, but doing Hajime asked anyway.

Luckily, there are shovel here and flowerbed that could be used as burial ground here.

First, we are covering Chiaki bodies with flnnel plastic for flower. And then dug 6 feet underground.

We placed Chiaki slowly and carefully. I have put off my shoes because of this, I’ll make sure Hajime would pay for this later. After finishing the burying Chiaki. Ryota is then held his hand together as he is praying. Hajime did this too. I just looked at these two.

“so…?” I questioned them.

“.…what?” Hajime asked back, dumbfound again. If you aren’t a small kid I probably already slapped you.

“We have to leave immediately!” Ryota said, “This academy is not safe”

“Ah right!” yell Hajime in realization, “Eh, but I need to go home first!”

“Of course you are… “ I replied.

“Where did your house was?”asked Ryota to Hajime.

“uh.. it’s on this distric on Tokyo… uh.. I forgot what’s its name” Hajime replied not sure.

“Unbelievable!” I screamed in frustration, “I’m losing my braincell now… wait.. what about the police? Argh why did I forgot the police??!”

“You have hope for police? Nevermind about those they are never come to helped us. This whole campus already turned into dystopia thanks to her”

“And how *is* she could do that exactly??”

“Uhh… big bro Izuru and big bro Ryota… what is that Masked guy?”

“Everyone run now!” Ryota screamed and dragged us away.

“Ouch!” scream Hajime.

“Hey, Hey!!!”

But no matter we are screamed much, Ryota is keep dragged us anyway and suprisingly he is quick.

We stop for hiding.

“Quick, we neeed to get away from this academy!” yell Ryota.

“Tell me what in the world happened first!!” I yelled louder.

“Big bro Izuru come on!” said Hajime as he is climbing the gate.

Ugh… I rolled my eyes again but I decided to follow them again.

And so, we are running randomly toward to nearest station… in which is suprisingly is next this academy. What a weird coicidence.

There are no train, or train waiting. We are stuck.

“Ryota you better explaining what happened!” I demanded.

“Remember that I helped Junko? Well, those Monochrome bear masked guy and few Monochrome bear it’s me.. well more to Ultimate Despair work but still it’s still me who created the idea” Ryota replied as he is caughing his breath.

“You what? And what is this Ultimate Despair???” I demaned more explanation. This is not making any sense. What is this??? I think I exhaust my brain with these sudden problem. But once again, the test back then is only simple intellect test. There are nothing is this sudden and non sensical like this.

“big bros, the train is here” cheered Hajime.

“what?” I have no time to procedding everything and I already inside this train. God, why?

And so, they are leaving the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao... what is pacing??
> 
> *cries in what pacing i have....*


End file.
